Quizás en otra vida, quizás en esta
by RoleraPotterica
Summary: Una aventura se aproxima para esta nueva generación que corre por los pasillos de Hogwarts, romance, misterios, aventuras se le presentan a la tercera generación de Harry Potter. Un nuevo villano se alza en el mundo mágico veremos como se verán afectados y como hacen frente a esta nueva ola de terror nuestros chicos... Scorse y mas verán en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los que se estén tomando la molestia de leer este fic, es algo nuevo lo que estoy intentando. Es un Scorse mezclado con algunas otras historias. Espero que les guste, pueden dejarme su opinión sobre el fic... se lo agradecería mucho muchito xD Aun voy escribiendo la historia tengo la idea de lo que sera, a medida que vaya escribiendo las escenas que tengo en mente la iré subiendo y espero realmente espero que alguien lea esta historia. Los quiero por adelantados y que tengan una feliz lectura(?**

* * *

><p>Rose intentaba desayunar tranquila esa mañana en la mesa de leones junto algunos de sus primos que estaban sentados a su lado, pero se le dificultaba ignorar las habladurías a su alrededor en la que ella era el tema principal, mejor dicho el espectáculo que se armo cuando rompió con Jared Smith un hufflepuff de séptimo. El chico hizo un drama cuando ella quiso terminar su noviazgo en los mejores términos posible... ahora el no quiere saber nada de ella y todos los que estaban en el pasillos terminaron presenciando el lamentable drama. Ahora ella tomaba café y deseando que las clases comenzaran lo mas pronto posible.<p>

- Rose, otro chico que le rompes el corazón... a este paso terminaremos igualando la lista de citas y noviazgos -James comento sonriendo y llevándose una tostada con mermelada a la boca.

-El pobre Jared, míralo, esta rojo por tanto alboroto -se burlo Fred ll, Louis que estaba tomando zumo de calabaza rió fuerte, lo que provoco que comenzara a toser inmediatamente.

Hugo que estaba sentado junto a Louis le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para ayudarle.

-Rose ya era hora que terminaras con ese tonto, aun no se que le viste... -Hugo le paso una servilleta a Louis que aun mantenía una pequeña sonrisa- Límpiate cerdo, me estas quitando el hambre... -el rubio rodó los ojos y se limpio la barbilla que tenia gotas del zumo- ¿Es eso posible?

A Rose que nada le hacia gracia, mucho menos que sus primos y hermano se tomara todo a broma se levanto luego de tirar su servilleta en el plato de su hermano que se quejo de inmediato. Iba a tener un día muy largo, lleno de bromas y chistes de lo fugaces que eran sus relaciones, era cierto que la mayoría no duraban mas de 6 meses pero de todas forma no era algo que le incumbiera a alguien.

Caminando a su primera clase se encontró a Albus ya en el aula. En su mesa tenia tostadas y galletas de avena envueltas en una servilleta, también tenia un pergamino abierto y escribía rápidamente... Rose supo que su primo no había hecho la tarea anoche.

-Albus, ¿otra vez se te olvido la tarea? - el pelinegro de ojos verdes miro sobre su hombro y sonrió.

-Si, bueno no... -amplio su sonrisa- sabia que la tenia pero la deje pasar... otra vez. -la pelirroja negó con la cabeza-

-No tienes remedio

Se sentó junto con Albus mientras los demás llegaban al aula. La mañana permaneció sin tanto alboroto como se esperaba, lo que le pareció perfecto. No quería a nadie metiéndose en su vida y menos hablando sobre ella, aunque podía ver una que otra cotilla mirarala y hablar con la siguiente cotilla que tuviera cerca. No dejo que esto la molestara de sobremanera, ya pasaría algo mas interesante o menos pero al menos un chisme mas reciente y la dejarían en paz. Siempre ocurría lo mismo.

En el almuerzo fue directa a la mesa de Ravenclaw, allí estaban Roxanne y Dominique. Los chico aun estarán haciendo bromas sobre Jared y ella no quería escuchar sobre nada de eso.

-Hola chicas! -saludo Rose, al segundo se unió Lucy junto a Lily. - ¿Almuerzo de chicas?

Todas rieron

-Si, dejemos a los apestosos chicos fuera. -respondió Dominique, Rose sonrió con verdadera simpatía, ya era conocido que Dominique detestaba a los chicos a su alrededor, siempre iban suspirando y dándole flores o chocolates. Cuando la rubia solo quería un chico que fuera inmune a sus encanto veela.

Conversaban de como iban en el curso y de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts. Todas reían cuando se escucho una gritería en una de las mesas, todas voltearon a mirar a la mesa de las serpientes que era de donde provenía todos los gritos. Allí en frente de Scorpius Malfoy había una chica de Ravenclaw gritándole mientras este fingía que nada pasaba y seguía cortando su carne.

Scorpius Malfoy el chico mas deseado del castillo, con su aura misteriosa y fama de inalcanzable tenia a todas las chicas de rodillas ante el. Rose lo odiaba... odiaba mirarlo, odiaba pensar en el, odiaba respirar cerca de el. Lo odiaba desde que Scorpius Malfoy rompió su corazón al igual que estaba haciendo con la chica que le gritaba en ese momento. Rose volvió a ese momento hace dos años cuando iban a cuarto y se dio cuenta que se enamoro del chico que jamas debió mirar en su vida. Su primer amor y primera decepción... Scorpius y ella rompieron a los pocos meses cuando el muy maldito comenzó a ignorarla para ir con otras chicas. Jamas le dio una explicación del porque solo le dejo de hablar, mirar... Rose salio de ese trance cuando la chica que le gritaba a Malfoy le tiro su copa de zumo en el pecho...

Las chicas en el comedor suspiraron cuando el rubio se levanto de golpe fulminando con la mirada a la chica, toda su camisa estaba mojada por el zumo y marcaba sus pectorales y abdominales. Scorpius agarro del brazo a la chica fuera del comedor y los murmullos sobre lo recién acontecido no se hicieron esperar.

Rose tiro sus papa fritas al plato -Creo que no tengo hambre... - Nadie sabia de ese noviazgo fugaz con Malfoy, ni siquiera su familia. Así que nadie adjudico su falta de apetito a la escena de Malfoy. Lo que seguro estaban pensando sus primas era que le acordaba a su propio rompimiento con Smith.

* * *

><p>Mas tarde un pelinegro con el cabello rebuscado corría en busca de su prima Rose, ellos casi siempre intentaban estudiar juntos en la biblioteca, pero a Albus se le olvido que tenían que encontrarse para trabajar en la tarea asignada por el profesor de encantamientos para entregar al día siguiente. Rose que llevaba rato en la biblioteca no se veía que se percatara de algo a su alrededor, asi era siempre que se concentraba en una tarea. Albus que llego hasta su mesa se tiro en la silla delante de la pelirroja que seguía muy atenta al escrito que tenia entre las manos. El chico le quito el pergamino de las manos para que por fin le prestara atención.<p>

-Rose, llevo mas de tres minuto sentado delante tuyo y nada que te das cuenta -dice Albus.

Rose que lo miro por un segundo sorprendida de no tener el pergamino en sus manos se lo volvió arrebatar de mala gana.

-¡Ah! Hola Al, no me di cuenta; Pensé que llegarías mas temprano... ¡concordamos una hora, por si no te acuerdas! -lo miro con reproche-

-Es James, esta cada vez mas exigente con el equipo, no me dejo ir hasta que hice todas piruetas de escape que el quería -se excuso su primo, Rose solo puso los ojos en blancos-

-James es un capitán muy mezquino. - dijo Rose, James Sirius Potter mejor conocido como el rey de Hogwarts junto a Fred y Louis sus otro dos primos, le encantaban ir por el castillo haciendo suspirar a las chicas y creyéndose lo mas guay que ha pisado Hogwarts. Tenia que admitir que eran muy guapos y casi todos los adoraban pero habían ocasiones en la que quería matarlos

-Si bueno, ni tanto, ya sabes que tenemos que ganar la copa de quidditch, es su ultimo año se quiere ir por lo grande... -le excuso Albus que amaba tanto el quidditch como su hermano mayor, Rose rió.

-Ya la tarea esta terminada, solo tienes que leerla y firmar el trabajo -Albus le sonrió con adoración, lo menos que le apetecía era hacer tarea, quería ir comer y casi era la hora d la cena-

-¡Rose eres la mejor! -le tiro un beso por encima del pergamino que la chica le había dado. Algunas chicas que vieron el gesto del gryffindoriano suspiraron. Rose solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Mientras Albus se disponía a leer la redacción de encantamientos, en el otro lado de la biblioteca se encontraba, Scorpius Malfoy junto con sus amigos Benjamín Nott y Marcus Zabini. Ellos como sus generaciones antepasadas eran serpientes de la casa de Slytherin. Scorpius: rubio platinado, ojos grises y tan alto como un chico de séptimo. Benjamín de cabello castaño y ojos azules y Marcus con una piel morena y ojos tan oscuro que casi pasan por negros. Los tres amigos acaban de entrar a la biblioteca, están sacando todo de sus mochilas para comenzar sus tareas. Marcus y Benjamín iban a séptimo mientras Scorpius iba a Sexto, ellos se conocían desde bebes, Benjamín era su primo y la familia de Marcus era muy cercana a los Malfoy/Nott así era como era como habían hecho tan amigos estos tres, a pesar que Malfoy fuera menor.

Albus que termino de leer la redacción se levanto junto a Rose para ir a su sala común, los dos primos pasaron justo por la mesa de las serpientes que se disponían a comenzar sus trabajos. Rose no pudo evitar que se le fueran los ojos hacia donde se encontraba Scorpius que nunca se molestaba en dirigirse la palabra a no ser por un debate en el aula de clases. El pelinegro ignorando que su prima no le prestaba la mas mínima atención siguió hablando sin parar.

Scorpius levanto la vista solo cuando Rose ya hubo pasado por su lado, observando por un momento como se dirigía ya a la salida a paso lento con su primo, sus amigos se rieron de el.

-¿Alguna vez le hablaras a la rosa de los leones? -le pregunto con sorna Benjamín

-No creo que Scorp este interesado en hablar con la Weasley/Granger, Benja -dijo Marcus con sarcasmo- Scorp ni siquiera la mira, ¿o alguna vez lo has visto observarla? -seguía usando ese tono burlón con el que hablo al inicio-

-Ja ja ja. Que bromistas son... .MUERAN -respondió el rubio algo acido.

Scorpius harto de las bromas de sus amigos recogió todas sus cosas y salio de la biblioteca en dirección a las mazmorra.

* * *

><p>En la sala común de los leones estaban James y Fred coqueteando con algunas chicas mientras llevaban acabo un juego de naipes explosivos. Los chicos estaban muy cómodos y riendo cuando se abrió el cuadro de la señora gorda y entraron Lily y Hugo, ellos iban a quinto y era su primer ano en el equipo de quidditch, aun estaban agotados del entrenamiento. James no los compadecía ni aunque fueran su familia. El dúo lo miraron con algo de resentimiento.<p>

- Tuvimos que ir a la enfermería por una poción que no ayudara a relajar nuestros músculos -le recrimino Lily Luna, la pequeña de los Potter, Hugo a su lado no dijo nada, solo se sobaba su brazo izquierdo que era con el que bateaba la mayoría de las veces.

-Awww... Los pequeños cachorros están cansados, ¿Quieren que sea mas suave con ustedes? -les pregunto de forma cariñosa James a los chicos que lo miraban ya con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios. Lily que se recogía su cabello rojo tan típico de los Weasley en una coleta.

-¡Pues no! ¡Tienen que entrenar asi de duro! ¡Quizás mas! -le grito James que se tomaba muy en serio su papel de capitán -Lily se tiro en el mueble a descansar ignorando a su hermano que era insoportable cuando se ponía en ese plan tan mandon y Hugo solo se limitaba a decir que si, Hugo era muy guapo, tenia los rasgo de los Granger, era uno de los pocos Weasley's que no era pelirrojo. El tenia el cabello castaño y la piel bronceada.

Fred que estaba riendo del numerito que estaba armando James en medio de la sala común a sus primos, hizo un ultimo movimiento ganado la partida de naipes. James se quejo que volviera a ganar. El primero solo sonreía, acentuando sus hoyuelos, Fred tenia una de las sonrisa que aunque estés molesto con el, te la muestra y rápidamente tienes que dejar tu enojo a un lado. Iba en armonía con su mirada picara, las pecas que tenia en el rostro le daban un aire inocente.

Rose y Albus entraron conversando y con algunos libros y los demás los llamaron a su lugar. La sala común de los leones estaba mayormente ocupada por los Weasley/Potter y nadie se quejaba de los escandalosos que eran. Los chicos que acaban de unirse subieron los pies a la mesa con aire despreocupado.

- ¿Cuanto falta para la cena? -pregunto Albus-

-Poco Al -le respondió Lily-

-Tengo mucha hambre... -Fred le paso un chocolate para que dejara de quejarse, el pelinegro se lo devoro en un nanosegundo.

James que había cerrado los ojos y se encontraba ahora recostado el el mueble donde hace un momento le estaba riñendo a Hugo y Lily, los abrió de golpe.

-¿Donde esta Louis? -Pregunto el mayor de los Potter. Los demás solo se encogieron de hombros. Como si hubiera sido conjurado el susodicho se apareció en la sala común comiendo varias tortas de melaza y fresas. Albus le robo un pastel.

-Louis eres mi primo favorito- le dijo el ojiverde comiendo su pastel, el rubio no se quejo al ver la rapidez con la que desaparecía el pastel.

-Vaya, si que tiene hambre este. - Louis dijo para nadie en si.

- ¿Donde te habías metido? Llevas desaparecido mucho rato pillin -le comento James.

-Culpa de Dominique, quería que le hiciera campaña para el club de lectura ese que tiene... Me obligo llevar las inscripciones y hacer aparición una vez al mes. -Fred lo miro con suspicacia- ¿A cambio de que? -Louis sonrió angelicalmente- No nos quitara puntos por tres meses -termino sonriendo travieso- James rio fuerte y Fred lo secundo. Hugo negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Dominique tiene que estar muy desesperada para que se unan a su club de lectura -dijo el castaño.

-No puedo creer que Dom haya hecho un trato de ese tipo, ¡Ella es prefecta! -se quejo Rose-

-Si, pero a su club solo se unen chicos que quieren verla mover los labios y agitar su coleta -contesto Lily- Las chicas la odian un poco... -Louis asintió-

-Por eso me ha usado, ya saben... -Fred y James lo miraban de forma burlón

-Si lo sabemos y muy bien chico veelo. -Louis empujo a Fred que seguía riendo.

-¡Ya es hora! - Todos miraron raro a Albus- ¡Ya es hora de la cena! -Se fue sin esperar que los demás lo siguieran al Gran Comedor.

Todos lo siguieron al Gran Comedor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les quiero dar las gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia... me encanta saber que alguien me lee. Esta demás decir que este mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero para dejarlo claro todo este mundo maravilloso le pertenece solo a ella. A los que me enviaron mensajes que lo leerían solo por ser Scorse... GRAACIAASS! Los Amo 3 Les dejo este nuevo Chapter espero que lo disfruten... feliz lectura mis amores! **

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Primera Advertencia<strong>_

* * *

><p>Scorpius se levanto temprano ese día junto con los chicos, tenían de costumbre algunas mañanas ir a correr por el campo de quidditch antes de comenzar las clases. Algunos de los otros chicos también lo hacían pero no tan temprano como ellos. La razón de hacerlo a esa hora era evitar las miradas de las chicas y de algunos chicos. Scorpius era codiciado entre las chicas pero también lo eran Nott y Zabini, Nott como el futura cabeza de su familia y Zabini como el capitán del equipo de Slytherin tenia a mas de una suspirando al pasar a su lado.<p>

-¿Como es que Marcus siempre nos deja sin aliento? -pregunto Benjamín jadeante

-Habla por ti... -respondió Scorpius dejando atrás al castaño, intentando dar alcance a Zabini que seguía al frente con un buen paso

-Hey! -grito Nott- Infeliz te llevas los genes atlético de la familia y me dejas atrás... la familia apesta... -Scorp se dio la vuelta sin problema corriendo de espaldas por unos segundos solo para guiñarle un ojo a su primo.

- Vamos nenitas intenten alcanzarme! -les grito el moreno que mantenía corriendo en un mismo lugar mientras veía a los otros dos llegar hasta el uno con mas problemas que el otro

Cuando estuvieron los tres juntos en el inicio de la carrera nuevamente Nott se tiro en la grama a descansar. Scorpius lo siguió y Zabini los miro sonriente.

-Algunos como que no siguieron ejercitándose en las vacaciones...

- Eran vacaciones Marcus.

-Yo corrí una que otra vez, me lleve a mama conmigo... -rió Scorpius

-Astoria y mama siempre corren juntas, a papa le saca de quicio que hagan cosas a lo muggle -comento Benjamín

-A papa no le importa, mama lo sabe manejar muy bien

- Ya, ya... volvamos al castillo antes que nos perdamos el desayuno que muero por un poco de comida -Marcus se levanto de un salto - ¿Una ultima carrera? - dicho esto se hecho a correr sin esperar respuesta de los chicos. Scorpius se encogió de hombros y Nott se quejo pero fue el primero de el y Scorpius en echar a correr detrás de Marcus.

* * *

><p>La mañana llego con la brisa fría colándose por las ventanas, la mayoría de los chicos corrían al Gran Comedor a desayunar, las lechuzas volaban a través del alto techo del comedor dejando correspondencia, algunos dejaban cartas, otros pequeños paquetes y en su mayoría se veían entregando el periódico "El Profeta" con las ultimas noticias del día. Todos los chicos ya se encontraban atacando la comida, se le ve a todos en sus respectivas mesas. Louis iba por su tercer café y no sabia cuantas tostadas quedo paralizado en su lugar al escuchar a Dominique desde la mesa de Ravenclaws se saco un grito espeluznante. Louis se levanto inmediatamente de su mesa junto a sus primos que querían saber que era lo que le pasaba a la rubia que solo mantenía una expresión de horror en su rostro sin reaccionar a las preguntas de Lysander y Roxanne que desayunaban junto a ella.<p>

-Nique! Nique! ¿Que pasa? Por Merlín, ¿Porque gritas y ahora no hablas? -Esa fue la pregunta que alcanzo escuchar Louis cuando llego hasta su hermana-

-Dominique! ¿Que Pasa? -Louis la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeo para que reaccionara, la chica que parecía despertar de su shock solo le paso el periódico-

-No nos digas que volvió a salir algo que no te gusta en el oráculo porque te juro que te pongo tan azul como tu corbata... -la amenazo James que ya tenia su varita en mano y Fred lo secundo en su amenaza, algunos chicos de otras casa se acercaban a ver el espectáculo que se estaba montando en la mesa de la águilas.

Lorcan que acaba de llegar desde la mesa de Slytherin vio a todos reunidos alrededor, comenzó a despejar el área -Largo de acá, chismosos. Que miran ustedes allá! FUERA! -le dijo a unas chicas de Gryffindor que eran bastante cotillas, la mayoría se fue dispersando y solo quedaron los primos y gemelos Scamander que eran prácticamente familia. -¿Que esta pasando aquí rubita? ¿Amaneciste con ganas de hacer de banshee? -Lorcan bromeaba para distender el ambiente pero se le veía contrariado por la situación.

Roxanne le arrebato el periódico a Louis que no le había ni echado un ojo por estar pendiente a la cara de susto de su hermana, la morena que abrió el periódico de un golpe fue leyendo la noticia que se leía en la parte de arriba del periódico.

"LA NUEVA BOUTIQUE DE LA FAMOSA BRUJA MARKINS YA SE ENCUENTRA ABIERTA PARA EL PUBLICO EN GENERAL, MARKINS QUE HIZO UNA APERTURA SOLO PARA SUS AMIGOS Y FAMILIARES..."

-Dominique que mierda... ¿por esta porquería gritas como si se fuera a desatar la tercera guerra mágica? -Dominique la miro con ofendida- NO! Lee mas abajo!

Roxanne se dispuso a leer pero el periódico voló de sus manos, Hugo ya cansado de todo el drama sin entender nada le arrebato el profeta a su prima.

-Yo leo. -dijo harto

" TODOS SON ADVERTIDO, TODOS DEBERÁN DOBLEGARSE ANTE LA NUEVA ORDEN MÁGICA, RENDIRlE PLEITESIA A NUESTRO SEÑOR O SERÁN CONDENADOS. A LOS QUE DESPRECIEN TANTO COMO NOSOTROS ESTA SOCIEDAD BASADA EN LA IGUALDAD QUE ALGUNOS NO ME MERECEN SERÁN BIENVENIDOS A UNIRSE A NUESTRO LADO. LEVANTEMOS LA VOZ ANTE ESTOS JUSTICIEROS QUE SOLO QUIEREN PAZ A BASE DE OPRENSION. MINISTRO, HARRY POTTER Y DEMÁS SEGUIDORES DE LOS LLAMADOS (ORDEN DEL FÉNIX O EJERCITO DUMBLEDORE) ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS."

Hugo termino de leer el pequeño párrafo que se podía leer en letras mayúsculas, en la partes de abajo de la hoja del periódico, cuando levanto la vista se veían los demás con cara de incredulidad, de horror, de no saber que significaba lo que el castaño acaba de leer.

-Es obvio que es otro grupo de radicales, todos sabemos que algunos no aceptan las nuevas leyes. -Fred hablo con voz tranquila - Si, tiene que ser eso, pero hace mucho que no se dejaban ver y tampoco ningún otro había puesto un anuncio en el profeta... -Louis hablo no tan tranquilo como Fred -

Lily que hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna se acerco donde sus hermanos y allí se mantuvo callada mirando las letras del periódico. -Lils no te preocupes, deben ser unos payasos los que escribieron eso - Albus la reconforto pasando un brazo por los hombros, James asintió a la pelirroja para infundirle confianza.

Lily Luna Potter la consentida de la familia Potter, no importa cuan grande y madura se volviera la chica sus hermanos y padre la seguían tratando como una chiquilla, los chicos de su curso la admiraban, admiraban sus piernas largas y su largo cabello lacio que cuando recogía en una coleta dejaba a mucho embelesado en cada uno de sus movimientos. Desde tercero recibía invitaciones a Hogmeade pero en el corazón de esta chica solo habitaba una serpiente pretenciosa y bastante alborotadora... Lorcan Scamander, tan inalcanzable como intocable. Eso le quedo claro con el pasar del tiempo en el que todos la miraban con algún tipo de deseo y el solo la miraba para preguntar por sus hermano o primos.

Rose fue la que al final propuso escribir a sus padres para saber mas información sobre la amenaza al mundo mágico. Hasta ahora todos se lo estaban tomando como una mala broma de algún lunático pero no esta demás investigar.

-Esten pendiente, les hablare en cualquier momento, no quiero que nadie los atrape cuando se escuche mi voz en alguno de sus bolsillos .

Así que ella salio del comedor para escribir a su madre inmediatamente, prometiendo a los demás que en cuanto supiera algo haría un llamado a través del espejo.

En la salida se encontró con Benjamín y Marcus que entraban seguidos por Scorpius, ninguno de los tres vio el espectáculo de Dominique así que se le hizo raro ver a la mayoría de los estudiantes amontonados leyendo el periódico, algunos al ver que el horror de la rubia francesa se encontraba en las paginas del periódico decidieron investigar encontrando también la amenaza, la voz no tardo en correr y el miedo que le causaba algunos leer esas palabras lo dejaban ver en sus facciones y diferentes reacciones.

Los tres chicos se mantuvieron callados mientras tomaban el desayuno, siempre eran temas de cuchicheo entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts por ser hijos de mortifagos y ahora que salia esta nueva amenaza por mas absurda que pareciera lo tomaban muy mal contra ellos, como si quienes llevaran la marca tenebrosa fueran ellos mismos en vez de sus padres.

-Le escribiré a mi padre... -dijo al fin y al cabo Scorpius

-Yo haré lo mismo -respondió Marcus que estaba seguro que su padre debía saber algo de lo acontecido.

-Yo no se si quiero saber si mi padre sabe algo de esto... -comento Benjamín señalando el periódico delante de el

Los profesores no se vieron ese día en el desayuno, algunos informaron que estaba reunidos con la directora del colegio; Minerva McGonagall. Los estudiantes poco a poco fueron llegando a sus respectivas clases, claro que sin dejar de comentar el nuevo suceso. Dominique fue arrastrada por Roxanne a las clases y escoltada por Louis que aun estaba preocupado por la reaccion de la chica. El día siguió con parsimonia hasta llegar la tarde.

* * *

><p>Las clases de las tarde fueron lentas, la mayoría se sentían agotados y ya no estaban tan ágiles como en la mañana, Scorpius, Lorcan, Albus y Rose se encontraban en el aula de transformaciones tomando notas. Louis no prestaba atención a la clase. Lorcan y Albus a pesar de uno ser Slytherin y otro Gryffindor se sentaban juntos en la clase, mayormente ignorando a Rose y Scorpius que se la pasaban de debate en debate por la mas insignificantes de las cosas. Se decía que ellos se odiaban pero Roxanne siempre molestaba a Rose con que Scorpius era muy guapo que cuando lo invitaría a salir. Rose se levantaba y abandonaba el lugar de inmediato, murmurando cosas horribles sobre serpientes por lo bajo.<p>

-No siempre tu patronus es el animal en el que te conviertes, Malfoy. -prácticamente Rose masticaba las palabras.

-No, no siempre pero si en la mayoría de las veces, los animagos se convierten en el animal que representa su patronus. -le respondía de mala gana Scorpius a la pelirroja.

-Exacto, tu mismo lo has dicho. -lo mira con obviedad- La mayoría pero no todos, entonces... ¿porque esa minoría de la que hablamos se convierte en algo diferente a su patronus?

- Por que tu patronus esta creado con tu recuerdo mas feliz, pero para ser animago de seguro no tiene que ver con ningún recuerdo sino con tu esencia. Es algo bastante lógico Weasley.

-Cállate, eres un idiota, es lo que quería que admitieras... tu que ni siquiera podías plantearte la idea de que tu patronus podría ser de un sexo diferente al tuyo. -le respondió muy molesta Rose al platinado.

-Por que es ilógico que el animal que es tu guardián sea hembra, solo se te ocurren tonterías...

-¡Pero ocurre!¡Ha ocurrido!

En este punto el profesor Goldenhorn estaba bastante harto de la discusión en su clase.

-Srta. Weasley, Joven Malfoy, hagan el favor de guardar la compostura en mi clase. 10 puntos menos para cada casa. Los que estuvieran atentos a las discusión de los jóvenes aquí presente, entiendan que cada uno tiene razón. -Los dos chicos se miraron altaneros. -

-Puede tu patronus ser de otro sexo diferente al tuyo pero esa explicación no forma parte de mi clase, eso le corresponde a su profesor de encantamientos. -El profesor Glodenhorn miro severamente a Rose y Scorpius que seguían desafiándose con la mirada.- Y también el animal en que te transformas es parte de tu esencia. Habrían ganado puntos para su casa pero por su comportamiento tan inadecuado se los resto, la proxima vez serán 20 puntos.

El resto de la clase ninguno hablo.

* * *

><p>En el aula de Encantamientos era totalmente diferente el ambiente, no había agitación, las águilas eran bastantes aplicadas y no causaban escándalo alguno en el aula, en cambio los tejones en ocasiones eran bastantes alborotosos, pero esa tarde se encontraban muy taciturnos. Roxanne estaba enfocada en terminar de leer el capitulo que le asignaron. Lysander la miraba de vez en cuando y le enviaba flotando flores de diferentes tipo hechas con papel, las cuales Roxanne tiraba al suelo de una sacudida.<p>

Dalila Parkinson por otro lado estaba en el centro del aula escribiendo el resume del capitulo, Dalila una hufflepuff, con sus ojos azules brillantes, un cuerpo formidable, un cabello lacio y negro que caía por su espalda en cascadas. Muchos chicos la admiraban sin atreverse acercarse por lo bella que es, pero como es de bella es de escalofriante. A veces iba caminando y paraba solo para decir palabras que nadie encontraba sentido. Solo la profesora Trewlaney la consideraba una eminencia para su clase.

Lysander que estaba sentado detrás de Dalila, vio como se tenso como una tabla y con voz trémula hablo enredando las palabras. - _"Cuando caigan sus hojas, cuando vuelvan a crecer, se abrirán paso por la tierra."_ Lysander y el resto de la clase ya estaban acostumbrados que Dalila diera sus premoniciones sin sentido, así que solo le apretó el hombro para que volviera en si. Casi nadie se atrevía a tocarla luego que decía alguna premonición, solo Lysander, Roxanne o algún profesor la hacían volver en si. A Roxanne esta premonición no le sentó nada bien luego que Hugo leyera la advertencia del profeta. Rose escribió a sus padres pero aun no recibían respuesta, aunque era muy pronto para tener una contestación. La morena suspiro y corrigió algunas cositas de su resumen. Lysander la escucho suspirar y le dijo coqueto

-Suspirando... ¿acaso ya te estas te enamorando de mi?

- Ya quisieras, Scamander. - contesto fastidiada pero se acerco mas al pupitre del Lysander- ¿No te parece mas escabroso esta situaciones ahora después de lo de esta mañana?

- Algo -admitió Scamander- pero Dalila siempre ha sido así... digo... no creo que tenga algo que ver con el profeta siempre dice cosas de ese tipo.

-Dominique estaba realmente asustada -Roxanne se encogió de hombros- Ya sabes que se altera muy fácil, pero creo que esto no ha alterado a todos... Rose aun no no dice nada. -saco su espejo y solo vio su reflejo. Lysander solo se le quedo viendo- Sera mejor que esta noche cenemos todos juntos, así quizás nos calmemos todos y podemos saber si alguno obtuvo alguna información.

-Si esa es una buena idea -Lys saco su propio espejo, su espejo al igual que el de Roxanne cabía en la palma de su mano, vio su reflejo y llamo a Lorcan aun mirando su reflejo, al segundo apareció un chico igual a el pero haciendo diferente gesto a los que el hacia - Esta noche cenamos todos juntos, sera mejor que invadamos la mesa de los leones...

- Genial, Albus esta conmigo -en ese momento apareció un ojo verde con cabello azabache, Lorcan lo empujo fuera del espejo- Louis y Rose también están acá.

-Roxanne ya se esta encargando de Fred y Dominque, ellos se encargaran de avisar a los que faltan... -respondió Lysander mirando a la morena que le mostró a Fred en su espejo.

* * *

><p>En la clase de pociones James trataba de llamar la atención de Ellie Wood que estaba sentada junto a Benjamín Nott, este cansado de los intentos inuteles de Potter por entablar una conversación con Wood y que no lo dejara concentrarse en la clase se volteo levemente en su asiento hacia donde se encontraban James junto con su primo Fred que para Nott siempre tenia una aparecía de no interesarse por lo que hay a su alrededor.<p>

-Ey Potter, no te has arrastrado lo suficiente en esta ultima hora... a Wood no le interesa tu babosadas -dicho esto se dio la vuelta sabiendo que Potter tenia que estar verde de la rabia, Ellie que estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de intercambio entre los chicos no mostró cara que le interesara

-y a ti que te importa Nott, mejor concéntrate en no marear a alguien con tu peste a humedad, ¿acaso los elfos no pueden quitar ese asqueroso olor de sus amadas mazmorra?

En ese momento Benjamín se dio la vuelta con varita en mano para maldecir a James que ya lo apuntaba con su varita pero Ellie le hizo bajar la suya

-No vale la pena que no descalifiquen el trabajo por una estúpida broma de Potter

Ellie hablo con suma tranquilidad, Benjamín no podía entender menos a esa chica, siempre se la pasaba peleando con James pero no estaba nunca a mas de 10 metros de el, no le importaba hacerle frente a el que lo habían nombrado Rey de Hogwarts... si todo un asco, pero así era la prole que habitaba en el castillo , seguían a cualquiera que le brindara cualquier diversion, si es que se puede llamar diversion a las bromitas de y sus primos ya que la mayoría estaba dirigida a las serpientes.

Benjamín bajo la varita y volvió a su lugar, la poción de esa clase estaba terminada solo faltaba la calificación del profesor para dar por terminada la clase, Nott busco al profesor por la clase y lo encontró en el mesa de Marcus que escuchaba la evaluación del profesor con una mueca en el rostro, el castaño rió por lo bajo. Marcus podía ser un excelente estratega, atleta y tener la paciencia de un santo pero en pociones era terrible, la odiaba tanto que el no entendía como era que la seguía tomando, pero es algo que siempre... si algo no le sale lo practica y no se da por vencido hasta lograrlo.

Esa cualidades nadie la tomaba en cuenta cuando se trataba de una serpiente, pero si era un gryffindoriano quien hacia la lucha... ya era el mas valiente... pero que valiente por no darse por vencido! Benjamin soltó un resoplido los slytherins eran son y seguirán siendo las escorias del mundo mágico. Que culpa tienen ellos que su casa fueran magos oscuros, que culpa tenia el que su familia predicara la magia oscura...

Cuando saliera el próximo semestre de Hogwarts no sabia que haría con su vida, sus padres no lo presionaban con nada pero de igual forma no tenia muchos caminos para escoger. El profesor llego a su mesa y lo saco de sus cavilaciones, no tuvo que mirar mucho su poción para ponerle un sobresaliente. Se despidió de Ellie que era la única gryffindor que le caía bien y fue a unirse con Marcus que lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Juro que detesto a Potter y sus aire de grandeza -se quejo con su amigo que le echo el brazo y lo saco del aula de pociones.

* * *

><p>Louis salio cuando dieron por terminada la clase, ahora tendría una hora libre y quería ir a dormir un poco antes de la proxima clase, pero en cuanto salio del aula de transformaciones supo que dormir no era una opción; un grupo de chicas de cuarto lo miraba desde el pasillo, su sala común debía estar infectada de chicas que lo mirarían como si de mirarlo dependiera sus vidas. Louis amaba a las chicas pero habían veces que le sacaban de quicio, camino hacia donde iba Albus, antes de llegara a el pelinegro fue interceptado por James y Fred.<p>

-Hay cena familiar hoy -dijo Fred

-Lo se -contesto el rubio medio francés

-Bien, así podemos escribir una carta firmada por todos nosotros así no podrán negarse a darnos algún tipo de dato sobre esa advertencia que claramente va dirigida a toda nuestra familia ya que ellos eran los del Orden del Fénix y Ejercito de Dumbledore... Albus! -llamo James a su hermano que iba a unos pasos por delante de ellos

-¿Papa o mama te ha dicho algo?

-No, ¿Sera que ellos mismo no saben nada? -pregunto Albus

-Si ellos no saben nada, sera mejor que nos preparemos para cualquier eventualidad que pueda suceder -comento Fred

-Albus puede tener razón quizás ni ellos saben que es lo que esta pasando, solo queda esperar el resto del día a ver si dan alguna noticia.

Los cuatros chicos se fueron a la sala común de gryffindor que es el lugar mas probable llegaran mas rápido las noticias. Al otro lado del pasillo estaba Lily Luna cargando sus libros para la siguiente clase, un chico de su clase tropezó con ella y dejo caer sus libros; en ese instante por el pasillo iba entrando Lorcan que vio todo y avanzo hasta ella para ayudarla con los libros y los pergamino tirados por el suelo

-¿Has visto a tus hermanos? -pregunto recogiendo los libros que tenia a su alcance, Lily que aun seguía recogiendo los pergaminos y las plumas que cayeron de su libros negó con la cabeza. Lorcan nunca era consciente que revolucionaba su cuerpo con tenerlo tan siquiera a un metro de distancia. La pelirroja tomo los libros que el le ofrecía y volvió a negar con la cabeza y con voz diminuta le dijo que no.

Lorcan se acerco un poco mas a ella observándola por un segundo.

-Lily tienes tinta en tu rostro -rió y con uno de sus pulgares le intento borrar la mancha de tinta que tenia la chica en la mejilla haciendo que la mancha se regara mas, el abrió mas los ojos.

-Lily creo que no soy de ayuda, te he manchado mas... -entrecerró los ojos- Dame un segundo -bajo su propia mochila, sacando un pergamino nuevo de ella y con su varita transformo la hoja en un pañuelo. Lily que solo logro abrir un poco los labios para tomar aire, siguió sin moverse cuando un Lorcan muy decidido comenzó a quitar la mancha de tinta de su mejilla.

-Creo que ya estas libre de manchas -bromeo el rubio slytheriano

-Gra-gracias... No era necesario malgastar uno de tus pergamino -respondió la pelirroja que aun sentía caliente el lugar donde Lorcan limpio la mancha de su mejilla

-No malgaste nada Lily Luna, limpiarte a valido la pena -con esto le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino

Lily lo observo irse mordiéndose el labio por ser tan tonta de estar enamorada de un chico que solo la ve como la hermana o prima de alguien y no como una chica real de la que se puede fijar, pedir una cita o mostrar algún tipo de interés. Lily suspiro con tristeza observando como su chico soñado de alejaba de ella sin percatarse cuando había significado para ella que el quitara una tonta mancha de su rostro.

* * *

><p>Llegada la noche, la cena seria servida a las misma hora que cada noche, todos los chicos que estaban avisados que tendrían reunión familiar en la mesa de Gryffindor ya que la mayoría eran de esa casa. DE poco a poco fue llegando Molly ll, Lucy, Lysander, Lorcan, Hugo, Rose, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne, Albus, James, Fred, Lorcan, Lily y la dicha cena comenzaría de una vez.<p>

Mientras todos se iban haciendo espacio en la mesa e ignoraban las quejas de los demás se fueron saludando los que no se habían visto en el día. La directora no comento nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo dio palabras tranquilizadoras a los estudiantes que al igual que ellos querían respuestas. Luego de las vagas palabras de la directora prosiguieron con la cena. Los chicos se amontonaron entre ellos para ver que información lograron sacar en las cartas que enviaron a sus padres.

-No puede ser que nadie, absolutamente nadie haya contestado -se quejo Hugo

Lucy que hasta entonces tenia la boca llena de puré de patata saco de su bolsillo un papelito que puso sobre la mesa

-Es lo único que me contesto papa...

**_" Querida hija, _**

**_Dile a tus primos, primas y hermana que dejen se enviar lechuzas preguntando o que no les incumbe. _**

**_La verdad que es estamos tratando de averiguar de donde salio esa advertencia, los del periódico no_**

**_ saben como llego esa nota a su sección de noticias. Los adultos nos encargaremos, ya no fastidien mocosos, _**

**_chismosos. _**

**_PD: Papa te quiere, también a Molly. _**

**_-Percy W. " _**

-Es sorprendente como destila amor el tio Percy -hablo James

-Cállate James, al menos dijo algo -respondió Molly

-Eso es cierto, por lo menos sabemos que nadie en casa tiene idea de loo que esta pasando.

-Eso era algo que ya había imaginado -dijo Albus

-Pues yo no me creo que no sepan nada -respondió Louis

-Puede ser! Quizas para callarnos un rato le dijeron al tío Percy que nos dijera eso porque el es una fuente que no desconfiaríamos - se aventuro a concretar Dominique

-Yo creo igual que Albus que no saben nada de nada -dijo Hugo

-Papa ni siquiera me respondio a mi, asi que yo si creo que saben algo -dijo Lily

-Mama solo es posible sacarle información teniéndola de frente - dijo esta vez Lysander y Lorcan asintió dándole la razón

-Yo creo que debemos seguir insistiendo -Fred hablo por primera vez

-Yo le escribiré a Victoire -Louis insistió

-Yo puedo escribirle a Teddy -Lily dio como opción

Todos se volvieron hacia estos dos, Louis y Lily miraron a los demás con cara de que les pasa

-¿Que? -preguntaron a la vez el rubio y la pelirroja

-Pues que son unos genios, ¿Como no se nos ocurrió antes? -Rose les dijo- Hay que hablar con esos dos, ellos no se van aguantar la sopa, lo dirán todos.

-Louis tu le escribes a Victoire, todos sabe os que tu eres su debilidad mas grande después de Teddy... Igual tu Lily deberías dejar a James escribir esa carta a Teddy

ya sabes que el es su favorito... -Lily le saco la lengua a su prima y todos rieron por el gesto tan infantil de la chica.

-NO importa yo seguiré siendo siempre la nena de papa -le espeto a James que reía de su hermana.

-Terminando de cenar vana escribir esa cartas -los apuro Hugo- la espera me mata...

-y el hambre... -Roxanne le sirvió una gran pedazo de pastel de carne a su primo

Terminaron de cenar entre risas e historias del ellos hasta que fue la hora de subir a las habitaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno esto fue lo que me salio hasta ahora, estaré escribiendo mas seguido... a ustedes chicas que leen esta historia, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta loca. :DD Las quiero! Espero que disfruten la lectura, es cortita pero bueeeee... xD**

* * *

><p>En Hogwarts el ambiente se sentía tenso, nadie estaba haciendo fiestas, ni se veían a los estudiantes provocando barbullo; todo lo contrario se le veían en tensión, ya habían pasado tres días desde la primera advertencia del profeta... James y Louis no fue mucha la información que lograron sacarle a Teddy y a Victoire, ellos estaban renuente a compartir la información por cartas. Eso los dejaba solo con las siguientes notas que aparecieron en el Profeta. La segunda nota era igual a la primera, exhortando a todos los magos y brujas a unirse a ellos... Al final resulto ser un grupo de mago poderosos que se hacen llamar "Los Benefactores".<p>

Rose que caminaba tranquila por los pasillos pudo observar como los estudiantes no se unían en grupos grandes, se mantenían en pequeños grupos, casi todos con sus cabezas junta murmurándose los acontecimientos. Rose y su familia estaban intentando mantenerse unidos mientras la normalidad regresaba al colegio, la razón... unos chicos trataron de persuadir a Hugo y Lily cerca del aula de pociones para sacarle información de lo que estaba pasando. Por suerte Fred y Albus los encontraron cuando Albus iba a montar guardia a Freddie mientras este tomaba un ingrediente que le hacia falta para alguna broma que se le habrá ocurrido. Los dos regresaron muy molestos y con la ropa desarreglada, habían forcejeado con los chicos de Ravenclaw. En cambio Lily y Hugo mantenían la boca cerrada y no decían nada. Hugo parecía levemente avergonzado.

Desde ese día todos estuvieron de acuerdo para mantenerse unidos y en alerta.

-Rose! Rose! -la pelirroja escucho que la llamaban. Miro alrededor y saco su espejo mágico.

- Que? -le puso mala cara a James.

-Como que? La reunión es ahora... te estamos esperando -le mostró a todos su familia junto a el.

- Ya voy, lo olvide.

-Como sea, avanza.

James había ocasiones que podía sacarte de quicio, todas ellas era cuando se ponía en ese plan tan mandon.

* * *

><p>Scorpius estaba ocupando un mueble de la sala común de las serpientes mientras sus dos amigos se encontraban recostados del mismo mueble. Los tres chicos estaban fingiendo realizar las tareas del día, la verdad era que ninguno lograba concentrarse en nada. A su alrededor habían muchos mas compañeros, la razón por la cual se mantenían cada uno en sus propios asuntos y ninguno sacaba el tema de los Benefactores. Ese día en el almuerzo Benjamín había recibido una carta de su padre, los otros dos slytherin's sabían de la carta pero no han tenido oportunidad de discutir la información que podría contener la misma.<p>

Scorpius le escribió a su padre no recibió ninguna respuesta, Marcus solo recibió como respuesta que se mantuviera al margen y que se cuidara de que lo escucharan hablando sobre el asunto. Los chicos siguieron el consejo de Blaise Zabini y no han comentado nada sobre los Benefactores delante de ninguna persona que no fuera ellos tres.

Benjamín soltó un bostezo audible.

-No doy para mas, iré arriba a dormir antes de la cena.

-Yo voy por una ducha... -Marcus se levanta y sigue a Benjamín

Scorpius que capto la jugada de sus amigos inmediatamente, espero varios minutos para recoger todos sus pergaminos y unirse a ellos en la habitación de los chicos. Ya arriba con Marcus y Benjamín cerro la puerta de la habitación encerrándose con un hechizo mágico.

-¿Que dice la carta? -pregunta Malfoy, Benjamín se la pasa.

-Nada que no sepamos, no quieren que nos involucremos, que nos mantengamos al margen... -suspira- Al parecer algo grande se esta fraguando.

Marcus se pasa una mano por el rostro

-Y nosotros ajeno a todos, ellos creen que somos unos bebes

Scorpius le devuelve la carta a Benjamín

-Pero no somos ningunos bebes, somos slytherin's... y vamos averiguar que esta ocurriendo...

-¿Como se supone que lo vamos averiguar? -soltó exasperado Benjamín que estaba cansado de todo el secretismos que se traían sus padres

-Por ahora intentaremos mantenernos alerta, oídos atentos chicos.

Dicho esto ultimo lanzo el contra-hechizo y salio de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Lorcan y Lysander se encontraron en el pasillo antes de ir a la reunión convocada por James en la sala común de los leones.<p>

-¿Que opinas de todo esto?

-No se que pensar Lysander... ya leíste lo que dijo mama.

- Si, si. Que los dichosos Benefactores están intentando reclutar a las familias mas adineradas, ¿Crees que se acerquen a la nuestra?

-No lo creo, mama es heroína de la ultima guerra, todos saben que su lealtad esta con la Orden del Fénix

-Si, pero papa no perteneció a ninguna Orden, pueden intentar por ese lado... -Lysander miro a Lorcan con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pueden intentarlo pero papa no aceptara.

-Eso si.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque los adultos no quieren que sepamos nada de nada... por suerte mama es mama y siempre podemos enredar las conversaciones hasta que nos diga lo que queremos saber -sonrie Lorcan junto a Lysander.

-¿Te veré en la cena?

-Si, ven a mi mesa, quede en terminar un trabajo con Scorpius.

-Claro.

* * *

><p>Rose salio de la sala común luego de dar por terminada la reunión que convoco James, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en no indagar mas en el asunto, ya que Teddy y Victoire les dejaron saber que si algo realmente grave estuviera ocurriendo ellos serian los primeros en informarle. Así que todos quedaron mas tranquilos, los gemelos Scamander compartieron la información que le sacaron a su madre y a ninguno le hizo gracia, pero muchos estuvieron de acuerdo en que podían ser simples ridículos tratando de llamar la atención en el mundo mágico. Rose definitivamente quería creer que eso era lo que ocurría, simples idiotas queriendo llamar la atención.<p>

Al ir caminado y pensando en todo este asunto de los Benefactores no se percato de con quien tropezó, en frente de ella se encontraba Scorpius Malfoy mirándola con cara de sorpresa, claramente el tampoco iba pendiente de por donde iba.

-Deberías fijarte por donde andas -le reprocho Rose

-Yo debería fijarme por donde ando? Quizás tu deberías fijarte por donde andas... -levanto una ceja Scorpius

Rose se le quedo viendo por unos segundo sin parpadear, tener de frente y tan cerca a Scorpius era algo que la perturbaba. El siempre tan frió, tan protocolar, las únicas veces que a Malfoy se le veía algo fuera de si era las veces que discutían en clase. El llevaba mucho tiempo que no le dirigía la palabra para algo que no fuera una discusión académica. El tiempo que estuvieron juntos ellos eran muy jóvenes y el la desilusiono de la peor manera.

-Weasley! -la llamaba Scorpius, Rose parecía haber tomado una siesta delante de el sin previo aviso. Rose que reacciono con el grito le puso mala cara

-No tienes que gritar! Que diablos te crees para gritarme! -Rose estaba alterada y avergonzada, seguramente Malfoy se burlaría de ella por quedarse viendo de esa manera, pero su facciones perfecta, sus labios medianamente carnosos y sus ojos de ese color tan claro como rayo en una tormenta la paralizaron.

-No tengo que gritarte? Si te quedaste petrificada, pareces tonta... -Scorpius claramente molesto no entendía la actitud de Rose, ella tropezó con el, ella se le queda viendo como tonta, ella le grita por hacerla reaccionar, evidentemente Rose estaba loca.

-Argh! Eres insoportable! -La pelirroja le paso por el lado al rubio pero justo cuando paso por su lado sus brazos hicieron contacto, los dos sin percatarse del otro retuvieron la respiración. Rose paro un momento para luego seguir su camino lejos de Scorpius que seguía parado en medio del pasillo sin entender mucho de lo que acaba de suceder.

Scorpius retomo su camino aun confuso pero una pequeña sonrisita se formo en su rostro, Rose en ocasiones era muy irracional, el la observaba y no siempre entendía su forma de actuar, a veces aceptaba salir con chicos que no la hacían reír de forma genuina, a veces gritaba sin razón alguna, o reía sin razón alguna, ella no era una chica cualquiera y el lo sabia, pero también sabia que ella no era para el y que nunca lo seria.

Esto hizo que su sonrisa se transformara en una triste, de su rosa en solo obtendría las espinas.

* * *

><p>Lily estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts recolectando una hojas que necesitaba para la clase de pociones, mientras cortaba las hojas y les colocaba en un tubo de cristal con cuidado escucho unas risas, al mirar de donde provenían las risas vio a Lorcan junto con unas chicas. Ella suspiro, siempre era así, ella lo miraba a lo lejos y el no se percataba de su existencia, era un trato que no sabia que había hecho con el destino... Lorcan Scamander jamas se percataba cuando ella estaba alrededor de el, se sentó junto a un árbol donde aun podía observarle, alli con otras chicas haciéndole cumplido y ella riendo como tontas. Lily las envidiaba.<p>

- Sabes que el es un tonto, verdad? -Lily volteo a ver rapidamente a su prima Dominique que se acerco sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-De que hablas? -Lily se hizo la desentendida, ella no quería creer que su amor por Lorcan fuera tan obvio para todos.

Dominique le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella

-Todos hablan de lo hermosa que te estas poniendo, hay muchos chicos en el colegio que quieren invitarte a salir en la proxima visita a Hogsmeade, si el no se da cuenta de lo bella que eres deberías dejarle ir.

Lily la miro derrotada -Tan obvia he sido?

-No, para nada... Es solo que soy un poco mas perspicaz, si los chicos hablan de lo linda que eres y lo mucho que le gusta... Como es posible que mi querida Lily no haya tenido una cita ya? Eso me preguntaba, hasta pensé que era Albus y James ya sabes espantando tus pretendiente luego en una cena te vi mirarlo desde lejos y suspirar... solo lo hacen las chicas enamoradas, pero Lorcan es un tonto y no se da cuenta lo mucho que le quieres. -Dominique la observo y tomo sus manos entre las de ella- Por esa razón debes dejarle ir y darle la oportunidad de conocer a otros chicos que si te miran a ti.

Dominique le señalo hacia un lado donde se veían chicos mirar hacia ella y sonreír galantes, como las sonrisa que le hacia James a las chicas.

-Eso es porque estas tu, todos los chicos quieren salir contigo -Lily hizo un mohin- Tu eres la hermosa no yo.

-Todos los chicos quieren salir conmigo porque tengo sangre Veela, no es una verdadera atracción hacia mi, no les gusto por mi si no por mi maldita herencia Veela.

Ahora fue el turno de Dominique de hacer un mohin

-Aprovecha tu belleza y ve a cometer algunos errores, sal con algunos chicos, olvida a Lorcan aunque sea por un tiempo -Lily sonrió y vio a su prima levantarse de la hierba

-Por cierto tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. -Lily se levanto de un salto y abrazo a Dom

-Gracias! Gracias! -Dominique rió y dirigió al castillo.

Lily volteo a ver a Lorcan una vez mas y recogió sus cosas, pensaría en el consejo de Dominique en algún otro lugar.

* * *

><p>Louis y Hugo se encontraban en las cocinas del colegios siendo atendidos por los elfos, faltaba unas horas para la cena y ellos se habían saltado las dos comidas anteriores. Los elfos se le veía muy felices de atenderlos y los chicos eran muy agradecidos y mostraban mucha simpatía por los elfos. Hugo tenia en su plato papas y pollo frito, Louis tenia en el suyo pastel de carne y verduras asadas. Los elfos ya le habían prometido pastel de chocolate recién horneado para cuando acabaran de comer su comida.<p>

-Hugo, tu crees que nos estén mintiendo con esto de que realmente no pasa nada grave?

Hugo se encoge de hombros y se mete unas papas a la boca

-Yo creo que nos están mintiendo, pero que tienen todo bajo control -responde con la boca llena de papas

-Yo creo que si esta pasando algo grave, mama no me responde y Victoire me envió tarta de fresas de mama, siempre envía tarta de fresas cuando se disculpa por algo...

-Tenias tarta de fresas de la Tia Fleur y no dijiste nada! -grita indignado Hugo, Louis lo mira travieso.

-Si... estaba deliciosa -Hugo le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-Es mi favorito...

-Lo se - Louis se ríe con ganas.

Siguen así entre risas y bromas comiendo, de repente escuchan una algarabía y ellos paran todo para asomarse cual era el escándalo. Cuando se asomaron vieron a Dalilah Parkinson siendo asechada por los elfos para que comiera todo lo que quisiera, la chica le estaba sonriendo a los elfos que le colocaban una copa de jugo en la mano. Louis y Hugo no solían tratar con la chica casi nunca, todos en el colegio que Dalilah era muy rara asi que ellos la evitaban. No era que se tuvieran que esforzar en hacerlo ya que la propia chica se mantenía alejada de todos. Louis y Hugo la saludaron con la cabeza y volvieron a donde estaban comiendo.

Dalilah paso a su lado y se sentó lo mas lejos que pudo de ellos pero no tan lejos como ella hubiera querido. Los Weasley se terminaron la comida y los elfos ya le estaban retirando los platos para hacerle llegar el postre. La chica le sonrió tímidamente.

Se escucho un carraspeo seguido de una vocesita.

-Creen que los Benefactores sean un problema muy grave? -le pregunto Dalilah con sus enormes ojos azules a los chicos

-Ehh... no se, tu crees que si? -pregunto Louis sin saber que otra cosa hacer, ya que Hugo quedo mudo.

-Creo que si son de cuidado, por eso deberían mantenerse dentro del castillo y no salir... he visto cosas malas.

Dalilah hablaba tranquila, como si fuera muy normal decir que tenia visiones, dentro del mundo mágico eso era una rareza.

-Si... que cosas has visto? -esta vez fue Hugo el que pregunto ya que Louis solo abría los ojos.

-No puedo darle una visión de lo que veo pero lo que si se que no se sienten bien cuando llegan, me dejan un mal sabor. Creo que todos debemos cuidarnos, cosas malas se avecinan.

-Tienes toda la razón todos debemos mantenernos protegidos -respondió Louis.

Hugo y Louis se llevaron cada uno un pedazo de pastel en servilleta y se lo comieron lejos de las cocinas donde la chica rara, ya no le parecía solo rara sino escalofriante. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo pero las palabras de la chica los hicieron reflexionar sobre todo el asunto nuevamente. Los Benefactores si traerían muchos problemas, pero ninguno lo menciono en voz alta.


End file.
